


Shower Me in Your Warmth

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I think I win the corniest title award, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scisaac - Freeform, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the request "Can you write a stisaac fic based on just the words 'cold showers'?"</p><p>-</p><p>“Are you people cavemen?” Stiles demands as he thumps back down the stairs. “How the hell do you use that thing?”</p><p>He’s wearing a pair of Derek’s sweatpants and an old shirt, neither of which are actually as big on him as Isaac would’ve thought. He’s nearly as tall as Derek, and lacrosse had certainly helped him put on some muscle, but it’s never very obvious when he’s wearing his hoodie all the time. Seeing him in Derek’s clothes, in an alpha’s clothes, it’s kind of— whoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me in Your Warmth

“There must be a shower here, right?” Stiles asks. “Like I know there’s no TV, or a real kitchen, or anything _normal_  people have, but between you, Cora, Peter, and Derek, there has to be a shower, doesn’t there?”  

 

He and Isaac are the only two still in the loft after the battle with the— well, the  _whatever_  those things were, because not knowing had been a major part of the problem. The rest of the pack had gone off to Scott’s house to do more research, while Isaac stayed behind with a broken leg that was healing too slowly, and Stiles hung back to recoup for a while. And to take a shower. Because those things? They bleed. A lot.

 

“What kind of creature has green blood anyway?” he adds grouchily. “That’s disgusting.”

 

“You definitely got covered in the worst of it,” Isaac says. “We do have a shower though, upstairs and to the left. The water might be a little cold.”

 

“I think I can handle it,” Stiles says, running a hand through his matted hair as he heads across the loft. He stops on the first stair, looking back at Isaac on the couch, to ask, “Do you need anything? I know Scott already reset your leg, but…”

 

“I’m good,” Isaac says, trying for a reassuring smile, but it turns into a grimace. When Stiles raises a skeptical eyebrow, he adds, “Really. It just hurts, but I’ll be fine as soon as it heals.”

 

“Alright dude, whatever you say. I’d argue, but I look like I just got slimed on Nickelodeon. Funny, my ten year old self would’ve killed for this.”

 

Isaac smirks as Stiles heads up the rest of the stairs. He leans back a little further on the couch, trying to get his leg in a comfortable position—which, apparently, is nonexistent. It’s almost like a wound from an alpha with how long it’s taking to heal, but the little furry green things obviously weren’t werewolves. He’s just started mulling over any possible lore he’s heard on them when there’s a loud, “Holy  _shit_!” from the shower. Isaac laughs to himself; it’s not like he hadn’t warned him.

 

——-

 

“Are you people cavemen?” Stiles demands as he thumps back down the stairs. “How the hell do you use that thing?”

 

He’s wearing a pair of Derek’s sweatpants and an old shirt, neither of which are actually as big on him as Isaac would’ve thought. He’s nearly as tall as Derek, and lacrosse had certainly helped him put on some muscle, but it’s never very obvious when he’s wearing his hoodie all the time. Seeing him in Derek’s clothes, in an alpha’s clothes, it’s kind of—whoa. He’ll stop that thought right there, because that’s starting to sound like some freaky, kinky stuff.

 

“I told you it was cold,” Isaac shrugs, trying very hard not to stare at the wet patch on Stiles’ shirt that’s clinging to his chest. “And we do have  _towels_ , you know.”

 

“No, I didn’t know. Thanks for telling me where they were  _before_  I dried myself off with my toilet paper,” Stiles grumbles.

 

“Doesn’t look like you did a good job of that anyway,” Isaac points out.

 

“Yeah? Well I was trying to get some clothes on before I froze to death. I know this place isn’t exactly a castle, but he could at least get some hot water, no?”

 

“There normally is, but it hasn’t been working since Saturday. He’s been trying to get the maintenance guy up here all week.”

 

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Stiles says, sitting down on the other side of the couch and stretching out his legs till his freezing toes touch Isaac’s arm.

 

“Hey!” Isaac yelps, yanking his arm away. “No way. You’re not using my body as a personal heater.”

 

“But I’m cold,” Stiles complains. “And it’s your fault. You owe me.”

 

“Then come sit next to me like a normal person instead of trying to give me frostbite with your feet.”

 

“Next to you?” Stiles asks uncertainly.

 

Isaac realizes a little late what he had essentially said; that Stiles should come snuggle with him for warmth. Dear god.

 

Except Stiles doesn’t really look too upset at the implication. After staring at Isaac for another second, he gets up and moves over to him, curling up against his side.

 

Isaac tentatively wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him a little closer.

 

“Well,” Stiles says. “This is awkward.”  

 

Isaac quickly moves to pull his arm back, but Stiles grabs it, gently setting it back around himself.

 

“I’m kidding, Isaac,” he says. “It’s nice. Really nice.”

 

The genuine smile he gives makes Isaac’s stomach flutter. If Isaac hopes that it takes the pack a few more hours to finish their research, well… who could blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [stilesbansheequeen](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
